Why Should I Worry?
by TJ Rice
Summary: Song fic. Can ya figure it out?


**Why Should I Worry?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma or Oliver and Company. Takahashi owns Ranma and Disney owns Oliver and Company.

It was a normal day in Nerima. The kids were in school and the adults were at work. One such individual at school however was far from normal. Yes that's right it's Ranma Saotome was one of the most abnormal people one has the pleasure of meeting.

Right now he was doing his second most favorite thing in school. He was sleeping through English again. The teacher had yet to notice this as of yet. She went on teaching until she asked a question to the students. It was then that she noticed Ranma asleep at his desk.

She became mad at the pig-tailed god slayer and was about to yell and him. It was at this time that the lunch bell rang. In an instant the whole classroom emptied. She sat down at her desk and sighed.

"One of these days I'll teach him even if it kills both of us," Ms. Hinako said thinking about a certain delinquent.

Said delinquent was sitting under his favorite tree about to open the bento he made himself this morning. That's when his friends, Hiroshi and Daisuke, came up to him.

"Hey Ranma," They yelled together. " What's going on?"

Ranma smiled before answering. "Eh, same thing that's happened since day one." They all had a good laugh at that.

"But seriously," asked Daisuke. "Aren't you the least bit worried that it'll go on like this forever?"

"Eh, why should I worry?" He answered shrugging his shoulders.

"RANMA!" yelled an angry fiancé. "I stayed behind so I could make this wonderful bento for you and you make your own. YOU JERK! You better eat this one as well." Said bento was eating the box it was in and doing a mighty fine job too. Akane has created a new most powerful acid!

"Heh gotta run! See ya!" He yelled to his friends. He jumped to the center of the ball park of the school. (Start the music!)

"Hold fiend and release the pig-tailed girl and Akane from your vile clutches!" Yelled Kuno from across the field.

_One minute I'm in Central Park_

He decides not to bother with kuno today and jumps to the street outside the school.

_Then I'm down on Delancey Steet_

There he hears the famous "Ranma prepare to die!" He doesn't want to cause any damage so he decides to roof hop away. He finds himself on another street.

_From the Bow'ry to St. Marks_

_There's a syncopated beat_

He then hears the 'ring, ring' of Doom followed by the usual "Airen!" remark so he decides to get out of there. By this time Ryoga finds him again and the chase is on.

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

_He's streetwise_

_He can improvise_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

_He's streetsmart _

_He's got Nerima City heart_

See everybody chasing Ranma so far run by a woman with red hair in a robe. As they go by she pulls off the robe to reveal Ranma-chan. She sighs in relief but then feels something on her chest. She looks down and sees Happosai latched onto her. She screams.

_Why should he worry?_

_Why should he care?_

_He may not have a dime_

_But he's got street savoire faire_

_Why should he worry?_

_Why should he care?_

_It's just a bebopulation_

_And he's got street savoire faire_

We see Ranma-chan running on the fence with everybody chasing her but- "The schools must be joined!" Nevermind, everybody was here. She then decides to roof hop to lose some of her pursuers and grabbing a cup of hot water from a ramen stand on the way.

_The rhythm of the city_

_But once he got down_

_Then he will own this town_

_He would wear the crown_

We see Ranma jumping the roofs of Nerima with his pursuers hot on his heels. Happosai trying to splash him, the fathers trying to get him to eat Akane's 'food', Shampoo asking for a date, Ryoga trying to kill him along with Mouse and Kuno, and Cologne for the amusement factor.

_Why should he worry?_

_Why should he care?_

_He may not have a dime_

_But he's got street savoire faire_

_Why should he worry?_

_Why should he care?_

_It's just a bebopulation_

_And he's got street savoire faire_

He runs by the school and some of the girls there sing along.

_Ev'rything goes_

_Ev'rything fits_

_They love him at school_

_They adore him in the pits_

He keeps running to try to lose his pursuers. Cologne decides enough is enough and tells Shampoo and Mouse she needs them at the shop. Kasumi appears and says lunch is ready and the fathers leave. Ryoga gets lost. Lunch is almost over so Ranma decides to get back to school.

_Why should he worry?_

_Why should he care?_

_And even when he crosses that line_

_He's got street savoire faire_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

He slips into the classroom and into his seat right before the bell rings. The seat he choose is right between Hiroshi and Daisuke.

He looks at them and asks again, "Why should I worry?" He smiles as Akane comes in late and Ms. Hinako tells her to wait in the hall with buckets. Then starts the class again. Ranma slowly falls back to sleep. Ms. Hinako shakes her head and teaches the pig-tailed delinquent a leson.

AN: Hope ya'll enjoyed that one. This is my second fic and I just had to get it out. Like it, flame it it's yer decision.


End file.
